


Passing Ships

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade, brief mention of dean/lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean claims he's in recovery from a break up. Sam convinces him that going to a party wouldn't be all bad. It's a masked themed party, and Blue eyes find Dean underneath a lab coat and captivate him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	Passing Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pen_and_Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_and_Paper/gifts).



> Written for this year's fall Profound Bond Exchange! I enjoyed writing a little fluff, I've been so far down the art rabbit hole it's a nice change of pace.  
> I hope you Enjoy it Taylor-Kate!

“Sammy I don’t know,” Dean groaned as he adjusted the mask for the third time. He felt silly, but the cowboy outfit had been easy to throw together, he’d already had parts of it. Letting Sam drag him to their friend’s Halloween party seemed a bit unnecessary though. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this, still recovering from the break up with Lisa, or so he liked to tell himself. It has been almost a year yet he still didn’t let himself date. It was a risk he wasn’t quite ready to take.

“Dean, it’s just a chill little party. We want you to have a good time, you don’t need to sit around at home handing out candy.” Sam appeared in the doorway, he was dressed as Zorro, and Dean know that Eileen was dressed in a beautiful dress to match as Elena De La Vega. He rolled his eyes at his taller brother. “Look you get too drunk to drive we’ll make sure you and Baby make it home safe…”

“You better,” Dean adjusted his hat briefly and then nodded. “All right, let’s go.” He gave Eileen a roguish wink, she rolled her eyes and then playfully winked back as he went past her to go towards the door. 

“Hey!” Sam pouted and then laughed as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, leaving a soft red smudge from her lipstick. Dean just let a laugh bark out of him as he lead them out to his beautiful car. 

Not even fifteen minutes later Dean found himself in the roadhouse, two shots in, with a half drunk beer in his hand and he was watching as Ash was making a rather significant attempt to get Jo to dance with him. She had her stilettos in hand, having already given up on them. When he’d arrived Dean had known she would give up on the lovely heels that were part of her Marylin Monroe outfit. Ash had dressed up as Rambo, which made for a very amusing combination as they drifted closer together. He found his eyes floating around the room, easily taking in all of the various costumes featured in the party being hosted here. He found himself enjoying how everyone was really into dressing for the party. Each of their outfits were thoughtful, reflecting the person in them, and everyone had an eye mask, while most of their masks didn’t actually hide their identity, some did. It all went along with the demand that this be a “masquerade.” 

He spotted Gabriel with Kali, dressed up as Gomez and Morticia and they were certainly playing up their parts, the shorter man who worked with Sam was absolutely spoiling his wife rotten. The gorgeous Kali pulled off the outfit perfectly too, looking like she was painted into the dress, she seemed very pleased with Gabriel’s attention. Dean allowed himself a moment to admire how they looked, not too long though because he was not in the mood to get in the middle of that sandwich, no matter how fun it might promise to be. Ellen was dressed up as Sarah Conner, a reference Dean very much appreciated and got a kick out of. His eyes were drifting on easily to see what else he could notice.

“Howdy Partner” A low gravelly voice startled him out of his wandering thoughts and Dean looked to his right to see the most intense pair of blue eyes looking at him from behind a designer mask. He blinked and let his left eyebrow go up, tipping his beer back briefly for a swallow before he let his eyes flick down to take in the outfit before him, his eyes going a bit wide in recognition.

“Doctor Sexy?” Dean found himself saying in awe. “Though the hair….” 

“I refuse to grow my hair out just for one potential party, however…” The man smirked a little and did wink briefly, “yes.”

“Dude I’ll give you a pass,” Dean said and he lifted his free hand to make a twirling motion. Blue eyes indulged him, making a full turn around briefly so he could take it in. The boots were right, the jacket was properly embroidered, if only his hair was a few inches longer. Otherwise it was perfect. He couldn’t help wondering a little who this was, the mask they’d chosen hid most any identifying feature of their face except for gorgeous blue eyes and lips he found himself wanting to kiss, the voice wasn’t familiar enough for him to place. “So, friend or foe?” He asked with a little playful wink.

“Friend, I believe. Gabriel is my older brother. I’m in town for a business event.” The man shrugged quietly as he explained himself. 

Well damn, not going to stick around then Dean thought. That was a shame, but maybe they could have a little fun anyway? He hummed low in his throat and didn’t make it far with the thought before Blue eyes spoke again. 

“And if things work out I may be moving here perminiantly.” Never mind, that addition changed things a little for Dean, very pleasingly. All worries about his break up recovery were being quickly chased from his mind.

“Oh? What sorta work do you do?” Dean asked curiously, motioning over towards the buffet of food. Maybe he should eat something, counter the alcohol already in his system, he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of this rather attractive man. 

“I’m a doctor,” the man depanned and then his lips curled upwards as Dean couldn’t help as he barked out a laugh of both surprise and delight. So the outfit was a bit just pulled out of the closet was it? He wasn’t going to complain. “I don’t suppose you’re actually a cowboy?” 

“Nah, but I do work with my hands, I’m a mechanic.” Dean winked playfully at the handsome man and wished he knew if there was a blush rising on cheeks under the mask. They’d made it over to the food and It was easy to place his drink to the side and start filling a plate with a handful of treats. Eyeing some of the appetizers curiously. Ellen had been nice enough to label things with ingredients though, known allergens. Helped him avoid the crab meat in one. But the rest was safe enough to eat. 

Doctor Sexy filled his plate with just about everything as well, and soon they’d stolen a table to eat and talk further. The man was delightful, liked to read, but didn’t seem to understand more than half of his pop culture references Dean threw at him in conversation. That was amusing, and endearing in a way, Dean liked him despite his clear need to watch a number of movies and tv shows. H liked the timber of his voice, the way he was clearly quite not his brother Gabriel. The Doctor was handsome, intelligent, and made him feel relaxed.

Food in his stomach, another couple drinks down and finally he got the courage up to jerk a thumb at the dance floor “Care to have a go?”

“I don’t see why not, but I apologize if I step on your feet.” Rumbled blue eyes. “I have to admit you’re the best company I’ve had since arriving in this town, but I’m not the best dancer.” He got up and offered his hand to Dean. The green eyed man grinned and accepted, he wondered if blue eyes would be just as happy to spend time with him when not masked. They moved out together to join everyone else, though Dean realized he felt a little unsteady, however a hand at his back made it more than easy to stand and he found himself wrapped up in warm arms in moments. They weren’t so much dancing at swaying, that was fine too.

“Yanno, I’m half afraid you’re going to pull a Cinderella on me.” He drawled out lazily as he let his forehead press against the other man’s.

“Now why would I do that?” Rumbled blue eyes, “you’re handsome from what I can tell, smart. And I hardly plan to go poof at midnight.”

“Yeah but you might not even be stickin around, You said it depended on work right?” Dean sighed a little. “How would I ever find you again?”

“Facebook?” The man offered and Dean just laughed lightly. “Though I suppose that means you need my name.” They both laughed a little bit at that and then he paused, “Castiel.”

“Cas...Tiel.” Dean sounded out and a curious look crossed his face, knowing it was appearing from behind his mask by the way his brow furrowed. “What is with your family and the religious names. Isn’t your Dad’s name Chuck or something?”

“It is, he and mother though were very fond of naming their children after angels.” He shrugged his shoulder briefly as he said this, Dean was curious what the rest of his siblings were named, but Cas moved the conversation on, “I don’t mind so much, so what’s your name Cowboy?”

“Dean,” he grinned quietly, “Dean Winchester.” He then tipped his head a little bit, unable to resist the way he opened himself up, he very much wanted to just lean in and kiss Castiel. Dean felt the urge building inside his chest, and he didn’t want to ignore it. “And I’d really like to see you again Castiel, without the masks and the pressure of our brothers being in the room watching our every move.”

“I think I’d like that too Dean.” Castiel replied quietly and then, there it was, the man leaned up and took control of the tension.Their mouths met, electricity darting down Dean’s spine in delight. He found it more than easy to drop into the kiss, to enjoy it, the way that Castiel’s lips became a demanding pressure and took over leading the kiss deeper. Dean was pretty sure his cowboy hat was tipping off the back of his head, he didn’t care. There was a wolf whistle off to the side and the brunet thought nothing of raising his hand to flip off the offender. 

Castiel just laughed against his mouth and slowly pulled back. “You know, if you were more Sober I’d take you back to my hotel.”

“What, not staying with Gabriel and Kali?” Dean asked, though charmed by the thoughtfulness of not wanting to just drag him off and have awkward drunk sex. His mind was spinning and it felt good, warm. He shifted to adjust his hat with his hand quickly. 

“Fuck no, they are bad enough to share a meal with.” Castiel rolled his eyes and then he leaned in to brush his lips to Dean’s softly again. “However, I would like to get your phone number.”

“How about we exchange them and go make out in my car?” Dean suggested, he wouldn’t be able to drive, his keys given up at the door since he wanted to drink. However, he’d left her unlocked, just for this reason.

“That sounds delightful,” There was a wink and then Dean felt a hand curl around his own before he was guided towards the door, it was easy to follow. He genuinely hoped that things worked out with Castiel, there was just something about him. Dean would have to examine it more sober, but for the moment he was going to just relax and enjoy.

“Yanno, I’m glad Sammy talked me into coming to this shindig.” Dean mused as he watched the back of the other man’s hair, breathing in slowly as the cooler outside air met their faces as they stepped out. Castiel turned around to look at him, cocking his head and then a soft chuckle left his throat, a low and delighted noise. That mouth was just addictive, Dean decided as he quickly leaned in to kiss Cas again. He didn’t ever want to stop.

“I’m glad you came” Castiel rumbled quietly as he stepped back a moment later, clearly sober enough to remember that Dean wanted to exchange numbers. After a slight fumble or two on the brunet’s part he quickly had a number in his phone labeled “Castiel” and his own was in the handsome doctor’s own phone.

He moved to lead Cas over to Baby, who wasn’t far and the other man did pause to admire the car for a moment before they tumbled into the back seat. A little laughter, a soft grunt or two as they tried to get settled and Dean reached up to nudge at the mask covering Castiel’s face. 

The darker haired man was quiet and quick to tug it up, reaching for Dean’s own with his other hand. The air felt intensely cooler now that his cheeks were uncovered. Dean felt, more than could see the way man’s breath caught and his cheeks started to warm significantly. “Cas?”

“....You are beautiful. More so than I deserve,” he said quietly and then Dean shook his head and reached out to cup the other’s face. Studying it, the soft lines that that showed both joy and worry in turn.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Dean murmured before leaning in to kiss him slowly, more tenderly than he’d even imagined. Their lips just seemed to lazily work together, and it wasn’t hard to just got lost in this for several minutes, or what felt like minutes. A knocking on the window made Dean jerk and he bumped his head and swear before he twisted around to frown at the blurry form of Sam who was looking amused.

“Goddammit Sammy,” he shifted to roll the window down somewhat. “What?”

“Gabriel is worried about Castiel disappearing,” Sam looked smug, “I’ll let him know that he’s fine.” 

“Tell Gabriel he can mind his own fucking buisness.” Castiel growled and then he was tugging at Dean. “I have better things to focus on, thank you Sam.”

“Clearly, Elieen and I are headed home Dean…”

“Fine. Have fun.” Dean turned his attention back to Castiel in a moment, the fresh air coming in the window was nice and he realized how fogged up the windows were at this point which made him flush all over again. “So Cas….”

“Offer to go to my hotel is still open, we can get an uber…” The Castiel murmured, his kiss reddened lips turned up in a playful smirk, he was already reaching for his mobile as if he expected Dean’s agreement. 

“That sounds fuckin perfect.” 

They could figure out the rest in the morning, right now all he wanted to do was enjoy the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to join us in our deep love of Destiel and other shenanigans just hop over to this Link [ Profound bond !](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) We'd love to see you there!


End file.
